


Trios

by secretlyasummers



Category: DCU (Comics), Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Gen, a script page, not the archie legion or the threeboot, og legion, superhero confessionals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyasummers/pseuds/secretlyasummers
Summary: Triplicate Girl muses about the nature of herself, her soul, in the wake of a loss.





	Trios

**Author's Note:**

> While Heroes in Crisis may have some issues, the idea of 9-panel single page superhero confessions is one that's too good to miss. So this is about Triplicate Girl/Duo Damsel, a little bit after Computo kills one of her triplicate selves.

1.1  
LUORNU DURGO - Duo Damsel - is sitting in the chair. The sanctuary logo is unchanged, over the years, the S on the shield, like Superman's original look from Action 1, but all in gold, the S twisting like rope on a solid surface, bringing to mind the indestructible lasso of Wonder Woman just as much as it does the s-shield of Superman. She's wearing the purple minidress and orange cape that she wore as Triplicate Girl. This is right after Computo's revolt, after all. She's looking straight towards the camera, leaning forwards in her chair, a little more aggressively then we'd expect from her. Her eyes are orange, but subtly so.  
  
LUORNU: What I do . . . they don't think about it sometimes. My friends.  
  
1.2  
She waves a hand, vaguely, pointing at herself. Her cape sways back, slightly, the movement of her arm pushing it aside.   
  
LUORNU: Triplicating isn't just making three people. It's splitting everything into thirds, then pushing it all back together again.  
  
LUORNU: Sight, smell, touch, mind . . . soul.   
  
1.3  
Triplicate Girl gestures, her hands cupped against each other. She's still leaning forwards, determined, aggressive.  
  
LUORNU: Like a river.  
  
LUORNU: The water splits, it's all separate, then comes back together. Three rivers, one river.   
  
1.4  
She leans back. The aggressiveness is all gone, the anger is all gone, it's like a different person is there, still wearing that costume, still looking the same. Two purple eyes.  
  
LUORNU: But each of the rivers are still full of water. Because it's a little smaller doesn't make it any less a river.  
  
LUORNU: It's one person in three bodies, and three people in one body. Both at once.   
  
1.5  
She is holding her cape with one hand, but clearly not thinking about it, unconsciously wringing it in her hand. She cracks a quick, uncomfortable, smile.   
  
LUORNU: Our people - on Carggg - say we have it as a defense mechanism, against wildlife. I'm not sure I believe that.  
  
1.6  
She looks down, still holding the cape, but the smile gone, totally. She speaks quietly, softly - small text, in a big speech bubble.  
  
LUORNU: Believed, maybe . . .  
  
1.7  
She cocks her head, trying to change the subject, obviously. She crosses her legs, her arms sitting on them.  
  
LUORNU: My friends, and Chuck, they say that each of my triplicate selves has a different part of my personality.   
  
LUORNU: One aggressive, one shy, one charismatic.  
  
1.8  
LUORNU: So what happens when one part of your personality dies? When a robot turns it to dust?  
  
LUORNU: Are you the same person?  
  
1.9  
She stares straight into the camera, arms at her side, cape lying loosely behind her. One eye is purple. The other is orange.   
  
LUORNU: Am _I_ the same person?


End file.
